edfandomcom-20200215-history
For the Ed, by the Ed
"For the Ed, by the Ed" is the 10th episode of Season 4 and the 87th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy runs against Plank to see who should be elected as king of the Cul-de-Sac. Plot Jonny is pretending Plank is a superhero when all of a sudden, he notices the Kanker Sisters torturing Jimmy. As Jonny watches, May takes a caterpillar and tries to force Jimmy to eat it. Jimmy covers his mouth with his hands, but the Kankers have no trouble wrenching his hands away and opening his mouth. Jonny throws Plank at the Kankers, and Plank lands in Lee's hair. Lee begins to panic, and her sisters rush to help her. Jimmy uses this moment to try and make his escape, but does not succeed because the caterpillar is inching its way towards him. Marie gets Plank out of Lee's hair and throws Plank on the ground. May, running toward Jimmy, slips on Plank and collapses into her sisters, leaving the Kankers in a pile. The caterpillar is still crawling towards the scared Jimmy, however, and the fence is blocking his path away. Plank then drops down in front of the caterpillar, preventing the creepy-crawly from further approaching Jimmy. Jonny and Jimmy then run off to tell everybody about how Plank "saved" Jimmy from the Kankers. Meanwhile, the Eds are drinking sodas so they can cash the bottles in for cash. Ed burps, which leads Eddy and himself to try as burp as many times as they can. Edd is refusing to burp, so Ed and Eddy are trying to convince Edd to do it. Out of peer pressure, Edd tries to burp, but only a gasp comes out, causing Eddy to laugh, embarrassing Edd. The Eds notice that Jimmy and Jonny are running toward the kids, yelling that Plank is their hero. Jonny says Plank is the king of the Cul-de-Sac, and tell the story. Sarah and Nazz congratulate Plank, but Rolf runs home in panic to tell his mama that a fairy tale that haunts him has come true. Eddy then claims he wants an election, because he believes that he is the only King of the Cul-de-Sac and incorrectly states that "kings have to be elected." Edd corrects him, but Eddy predictably ignores him in favor of an election. Regardless, Edd says that it would be a great experience if a vote took place. Edd at this point announces the beginning of the election and says that the new candidate for King of the Cul-de-Sac is Eddy. Ed shows up pulling a wagon with Eddy in it, all the while playing some sort of fanfare using most of his limbs. Eddy tries to pressure voters, but Edd calls him on it. Edd then shows him a speech. Eddy begins to make the speech, but, not understanding it, decides to just wing it, saying that anybody who votes for him will get free jawbreakers for life. The kids, seeing through this dumb charade, laugh at him and leave. Eddy realizes that his only option for winning is to dig up some dirt on Plank's past misdeeds. Edd is of course completely against this but Ed is all for it. Later, Ed and Eddy are at Jonny's house to get some "dirt" on Plank. Eddy is pacing frantically when Ed comes out with a bag, which Eddy is happy about. But when he opens the bag he quickly learns that Ed doesn't know what "digging up dirt" means as the bag is full of dirt, literally. Eddy pulls up a plant, whose roots open and reveal a photograph. The two boys agree that the picture will ruin Plank. Although it is not revealed what is going on in the photo, whatever it is, its nasty. Edd comes out with fresh cookies for the voters. Everyone is attracted (except Rolf, who claims the cookies smell like his Nano's decaying toenails) and Edd tells them that every voter gets a cookie. Eddy then interrupts, showing everyone the picture and saying that nobody in their right mind would vote for Plank. Everyone (aside from an amused Kevin) is shocked by this, and Jonny demands the picture; Eddy holds it hostage, giving it to Ed, who holds it away from Jonny. Jonny then politely asks Ed for the picture, and Ed gives it. Jonny then addresses the crowd, saying that Plank may have made a mistake, but everyone there has made mistakes in the past. The kids then get to voting. Eddy is the last one in. Inside, we see him rip a bunch of ballots from his sash, all earmarked for him, and stuff them inside. Edd peeks inside, and Eddy stops, realizing he has been caught. Edd then reveals that he anticipated Eddy's trickery, and swapped the official ballot with a decoy, before taking only one vote from Eddy. Edd then reads the votes; Eddy's vote is read first. The rest of the ballots are then read, and Plank wins in a landslide victory against Eddy, Rolf, and a cookie. The kids walk away, carrying Plank on their shoulders. Eddy is a sore loser, demanding a recount, but Edd points out that Eddy had only received one vote. This triggers a thought in Eddy's mind, and he questions his friends. After learning that Ed voted for the cookie, he realized that Edd must have voted for Plank. Despite Edd's statement that he had to, Eddy begins to fight with him in the voting booth for the betrayal. Ed then leaps into the fray, and ends up beating on himself, having thrown out Eddy and Edd. While Edd compliments Ed's celebration for independence, Eddy just hopes he gets a concussion. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': "Our first vote goes to Eddy." Eddy: "Bingo!" Edd: "Next, we have one for Plank." Jonny: "Right on!" Edd: "Ooo... and another for Plank." Eddy: "Huh?" Edd: "And one for... Rolf?" Rolf: "Thank you." Edd: "Yes well… and here's another one for Plank. Yes, and Plank again. Another one for Plank. And last but not least… uh, we seem to have a spoiled ballot. Cookies don't count I'm afraid." ---- *'Jimmy': Plank's "rescue" "My hero!" Jonny: "He pulverized em'! Let's give a name for him! Go tell everybody!" ---- *'Eddy':'' Plank'' "Ask not what he can do for the Cul-de-Sac, baldy, ask what I'm gonna do to him once when this election is over!" Edd: "Candidate Eddy!" Eddy: "The public has a right to know the truth, Double D, because knowing the truth helps them vote for the right guy!" Kevin: "Got that right, Abe." ---- *'Ed': "FREE BUTTONS!" throwing buttons at the kids ---- *'Ed': ballots in the air "YAY! WAY TO LOSE, EDDY!" ---- *'Rolf': his nose because of Edd's cookies "Why does Rolf smell the odor of Nano's decaying toenails?" ---- *'Edd': "Why, just the thought of implementing a democratic system within the confines of suburban living is..." burps then blushes Ed: "An angel just got its wings, Double D." ---- *'Rolf': "A wooden board saved you from three evil witches and a creepy crawly?" home in panic "MAMA! THE FAIRY TALE THAT HAUNTS ROLF HAS COME TRUE!" Trivia *'Goofs': **Nazz's shirt seems to be shorter in this episode, as it exposes her belly. **When Kevin is walking off with the kids after Plank won the election, he disappears from the screen slightly too early. *Election results: **'Plank': 5 (including Edd) **'Eddy': 1 (Eddy voted for himself) **'Rolf': 1 (it is hinted that he voted for himself) **'Cookie': 1 (Ed's vote) *Edd says that the votes for Plank were unanimous; however, this is inaccurate given that three of the votes (Eddy, Rolf, and the cookie) were not for Plank. More accurately, Plank won by a landslide. *When Edd announces the ballots, there are ten kids present (including Plank), but only eight votes are tallied. Only Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Ed, Jonny, Plank, Edd and Eddy are seen or mentioned during voting (leaving out Sarah and Jimmy), which could explain why only eight ballots were counted. *All the characters appeared and spoke. *In the Game Boy Advance version of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures, Plank in his superhero outfit serves as a checkpoint. *Eddy's line, "ask not what he can do for the Cul-de-Sac" at the election booth is a reference to John F. Kennedy's inauguration speech. *This is one of two episodes to use 'Ed' in the title card twice instead of once. The other is "Ed, Ed and Away." *Even if Eddy had been able to count on the other Eds' votes, he still would have lost based on majority ruling. *This is the second time the Eds attempt to recycle soda bottles for money. The first time was in "Dawn of the Eds." *Apparently in The Old Country, there is a fairy tale about a wooden board saving a boy from three evil witches and a creepy crawlie. For some reason, Rolf finds it terrifying. *Ed's line "An angel just got its wings, Double D" is a reference to It's a Wonderful Life, where a plot point (and recurring statement) is that whenever a bell rings, an angel gets its wings. *Two forms of government were exhibited in this episode: monarchy and democracy, with the king being elected by majority rule. Video Episode starts at 11:33 See also *Soda Bottle Refund *Election Headquarters Category:Episodes Category:Season 4